1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lighting device of the area light or streetlight type and more particularly to the enclosure for the light source of such a device having differential light transmission characteristics.
2. Prior Art
Area lights or streetlights have customarily included translucent or transparent enclosures for the light source but such enclosures have either had uniform light transmission characteristics or have included a lower light-transmitting portion and an upper opaque portion.